


Subzero Version

by animatedrose



Series: 2021 writings [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged up characters, Bad Ideas, Dead Father - Freeform, Dynamax, Gen, Mega Evolution, Original Character(s), Poor Planning, Ultra Beasts, Winter Apocalypse, gigantamax, lost in the snow, night only, no trains, randomized encounters, shoddy League tournament startup plan, what are you thinking Rose?, winter camping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Winter has swallowed the world in eternal cold and darkness. Even then, regions fought regain normality by rebuilding their League challenges and getting trainers moving. Galar is no different and yet it is.Solstice doesn't care about journeying anymore. Hop wants so desperately to prove himself and defeat Leon to make his family even prouder. When Galar's League puts together a rough plan of rebuilding, Hop wants in. The problem? Because of the dangerous weather and a sudden migration of foreign Pokemon never before seen in Galar, trainers must travel in pairs at minimum.Solstice is in for the worst journey of her life. Hop hopes he can lighten that up a bit, the way only Hop can.
Series: 2021 writings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Subzero Version

Some say the world will end in fire. Others said nuclear fallout. Some argued it would be to ice.

Solstice didn’t used to pay attention to such things. Then the storm hit Kanto, traveling across the world until it engulfed it all, wrapping Earth in a chilly blanket of white.

Ice clearly had won.

Solstice, sixteen years old, sat at the window of her house in Postwick Town, at the southernmost tip of the Galar region. She watched the snow fall harder, covering the ground more thickly. Not a soul stirred outside, whether human or Pokémon. Not even a Wooloo, usually so common here in their tiny farming town.

She wondered if Hop made it to Wedgehurst safely. If Leon had gotten home in one piece. She heard there was supposed to be a storm slamming the station today. Would the train even make it through?

_“Vee.”_

Solstice stroked the soft brown fur of her Eevee. Once upon a time, she had dreamed of evolving him into an Espeon. Or maybe a Sylveon. But now, with the weather, if she wanted to leave Postwick, there was only one correct evolution to choose.

But that was for later. She had nowhere near enough savings for any kind of evolution stone.

_“Vee.”_

Flarey pressed his nose to the cold glass. He remembered carefree days of playing outside, rolling in the grass and chasing the bird Pokémon. The Eevee hadn’t seen any other Pokémon in weeks except Hop’s Wooloo and, while fun, it got boring to play with the same friend all the time.

Solstice heard a phone ring. Her mother picked it up, talking briefly. Notes of panic suddenly rose, making the teenager rise from her seat. She met her mother in the kitchen, Flarey at her heels.

“That was Prof. Magnolia,” her mother said. “Leon will be delayed, but nobody in Wedgehurst has seen Hop.”

“Are they sure? He’s not out goofing off with Wooloo, is he?” Solstice asked.

“They’re sure. The stationmaster was waiting, but Hop never arrived. He was last seen leaving here along Route 1.”

Solstice frowned. Hop was always racing around. Fear curled in her heart. Had something happened to him? With the storm coming and the already thick snow on the ground, had he somehow gotten lost on Route 1?

“I’ll go find him.”

“Wait, honey. I don’t want you getting lost either,” her mother said.

“Nobody else is going to look, not right now. That storm is coming, mom, and it’s freezing.” Solstice seized her coat, pulling the heavy purple garment on. “If anything happens, I’ll send Flarey to get you. He can run faster over the snow than I can.”

 _“Vee!”_ Flarey yipped.

“Please just…” Her mother embraced her. “Please be careful. I can’t lose you too.”

“You won’t lose me. I’m careful, unlike Hop,” Solstice joked, tugging a thick hat over her short platinum blonde hair. “I’ll find him and get him to Wedgehurst. Then I’ll come home.”

“Once the storm passes. I don’t want you walking in that.” Her mother tucked a striped scarf around her daughter’s neck. “Move fast but don’t trip. Try not to get wet. You have your things?”

“I have dad’s old trunk,” Solstice said, kicking the heavy trunk. “I converted the straps so I can carry it on my back. I’ve got my stuff in it. I’ll be okay if the worst happens. Trust me, mom. You raised me.”

“Not for this,” she said, though she couldn’t stop a proud smile from forming. “Call me when you get there.”

“Only if the storm doesn’t eat the reception.”

Solstice kissed her mother goodbye and left, slamming the door quickly behind her. The wind whipped, nearly ripping her glasses and hat from her. She tugged at her gloves so they covered her wrists before jamming them under her arms. Flarey stuck close to her boots, leaping into his owner’s footsteps.

It was eerie to see Postwick so…empty. Not even a Wooloo in sight, the gentle sheep Pokémon having been brought into their barns long ago when the sun vanished behind another wall of storm clouds. She was used to the farming town being so full of life, not…this. Empty. Dead.

She carefully headed down the steps, trying not to slip. She’d have to shovel again when she got home. The snow was piling up.

Some Skwovet tracks around the gate leading to Slumbering Wealds gave her hope. At least the wild Pokémon were surviving despite the low temperatures. The wind grew stronger, for a moment almost sounding like the howl of some ancient wolf.

She walked through the streets, kicking away the snow. At least it was the fluffy stuff. Most of the heavier stuff from the last storm had melted, unfortunately forming ice under the new snow. She watched her step. She wasn’t keen to land on her butt and get wet. She didn’t need hypothermia.

She paused when she passed the massive house that belonged to Hop and his family. She remembered when they lived in a tiny house much closer to her own. Leon becoming Champion had changed everything. She almost wished he hadn’t won that day all those years ago. She rather missed seeing him around a lot.

Solstice hugged herself, carrying on. Route 1 was up ahead. Hop couldn’t be far.

She circled carefully around the high ridges that broke up the route. She couldn’t see the tall grass that she had been taught to be wary of as a child. There was nothing but thick snow here. Any wild Pokémon were tucked away in their burrows, in the trees or underground, away from the cold. It almost made the place more eerie than Postwick Town. She remembered watching wild Rookidee and Skwovet and the rare Nickit journeying between the grass patches…

_“Rooki!”_

_“Nicket nic!”_

Flarey’s big ears rose. He bounded forward, yipping. Return calls sounded. The Eevee bolted ahead without hesitation.

“Flarey! Wait for me!” Solstice cried, running after him.

Around the next ridge, she saw a lump in the snow. A familiar blue jacket, violet-tinged short hair. Her childhood friend Hop, laying on his front in the snow. Around him were a Nickit and a pair of Rookidee. Flarey bounded toward them, yipping.

“Get off him! Don’t eat him!” Solstice cried, charging.

The trio of Pokémon froze but did not flee. Flarey stopped by Hop’s face, nudging him. Solstice’s heart leaped for joy when the boy groaned, shoulder shifting. He opened his eyes when she reached him.

“So…stice…?”

“How did you end up snoozing in the snow, dummy?” Solstice demanded, dropping to her knees to seize his arm. “Get up! You’re supposed to be in Wedgehurst, waiting for Leon!”

“Wooloo… Lost…Wooloo…”

“What?”

Solstice straightened, looking around. With all the snow, she couldn’t spot any sign of the sheep Pokémon. Wooloo never strayed far from Hop. They were like brothers, joined at the hip. For Wooloo to have run off and left Hop here alone…

“Did you lose him before or after you fell?” she asked.

“Before. I think.”

“Maybe he ran to Wedgehurst ahead of you.” Solstice prayed that was the case. She tugged his arm again. “Get up, Hop. You can’t stay here. You’ll freeze.”

Hop struggled to get up, legs numb from lying in the snow. He slung an arm across Solstice’s shoulders, apologizing for the snow that shot down her coat collar. Solstice leaned forward, shifting her bag’s weight to her right side so she could support Hop on her left. They began to walk, staggering toward the path to Wedgehurst.

_“Vee! Eevee vee!”_

“Flarey, we have to go.”

_“Vee!”_

“Flar—”

Solstice looked over her shoulder, frustrated that her Eevee wasn’t listening. Then she saw why.

Flarey sat there in the snow, tail waving. Behind him were the two Rookidee and the Nickit. They all shivered in the wind, wet and cold. Like Hop was.

“I think I…crushed their burrow…when I fell,” Hop said through chattering teeth. “Wouldn’t be fair…leaving them…without a home…”

Solstice sighed. “Come on, you guys. We’re going to Wedgehurst Station. It’ll be warm in there.”

_“Vee!”_

Flarey bounded forward in victory. Nickit followed him, tail wagging. One Rookidee flapped his wings, fluttering up to her trunk until he perched atop it. The other Rookidee fluttered toward Hop, snuggling neatly under the boy’s chin.

“Yeah, help keep him warm,” Solstice encouraged, continuing their staggering gait toward Wedgehurst.

The stationmaster was waiting for them when they arrived. He pulled open the doors, grabbing Hop’s free arm to help pull them inside. Flarey and Nickit darted in just as the doors were closing, leaving the wind and blowing snow behind.

“Where were you? We were getting worried!” the stationmaster scolded. “Look at you, soaking wet. You must be freezing. Take a seat. I’ll find you kids some towels.”

“Some hot cocoa would be nice too,” Solstice joked.

Hop relaxed when they were wrapped up and warm, his hands trembling around the mug. His smile returned when his Wooloo bounded over, having been waiting by the stationmaster’s desk. Solstice smiled at their gleeful reunion, at least until Hop tried to share his cocoa with the sheep Pokémon.

“Those three with you?” the stationmaster asked.

Solstice looked at the warmed trio with her. One Rookidee was cuddled in her lap, chirping softly. Nickit was seated by her with Flarey, clearly enjoying his company. The other Rookidee, apparently shy, had snuck under her hat once he was dry. She could feel his tiny clawed feet in her hair.

“They were with Hop when I found him. He crushed their burrow by accident,” she explained.

“Poor guys. It’s way too cold for them to be running around,” the stationmaster said. “I’m shocked any wild Pokémon survive out there, aside from the Ice-types. Last I heard, even they’re not liking this weather.”

“What about Lee? What’s the word on him?” Hop asked. “Is he here? Did I miss him?”

“He got delayed. The trains are down. Iced tracks up north,” the stationmaster said. “He’d try to get here on Charizard but the storm is too harsh. He’ll have to wait it out, like the rest of us.”

“Leon? Waiting it out?” Solstice chuckled. “I won’t be shocked if he bursts through those doors in the next hour, having flown on Charizard through it just to make sure we’re okay.”

“To be honest…neither would I. He’s hardheaded, our Champion,” the stationmaster admitted.

“He was going to bring us gifts,” Hop muttered, a bit disappointed. “He said he had an important job he wanted to ask us about. He needed our help.”

“So he’s delayed a bit. No big deal. He’ll get here.” Solstice patted his shoulder. “He’s Leon. No snowstorm is going to keep him away for long, not from his biggest fan.”

Hop blushed. “Soooool! Don’t say it like that!”

“But it’s true, Mr. I record all of his battles. Mr. I’ve bought all of his books. Mr. I’ve got replicas of all of his uniforms. Mr—”

“I get it! Stop!” Hop laughed. “I can’t help it. He’s my brother. Of course I look up to him. And one day, I’m going to beat him.”

“How? We can’t exactly go on a journey in all that.” Solstice gestured to the window. “We’ll freeze trying.”

“Then I’ll just have lots of fire Pokémon!”

“Or a bunch of Wooloo?” Solstice teased.

“Shut up!” Hop pushed her playfully. “I’m telling you, I could beat the Gym Challenge with only Wooloo. I’ll be that strong.”

Solstice laughed. “Yeah, so I’ve heard many times.”

Hop watched the snow fall out the window. “I’m going to do it. I’m not letting this crazy weather stop me. I won’t.”

Solstice watched too. “I know, Hop.”

“Won’t you? You’re my rival. You have to, too!”

“Hop, I…” Solstice faltered. “…I can’t. My mom, I’m all she has. Dad isn’t…”

Hop looked away. “I’m sorry. I keep forgetting that he’s…”

“Dead. Just say it. He’s dead.”

“…Yeah. Dead.”

They were silent for a long time. It always turned that way whenever her father was brought up.

Hop swung his legs. “So…did you see Leon’s match last night?”

“Yes. How couldn’t I? You kept poking me on Duskcord,” Solstice said, a smile forming. “Raihan got so close!”

“He’ll never beat Lee. Lee is unbeatable!”

“Until you get to fight him?”

“Yep!”

Solstice laughed. “Well, you have to get to him first. He’s pretty far away.”

The station doors suddenly were flung open. Solstice yelped, drawing her coat closer. Hop froze up. The stationmaster ran over to close the doors, only to back up as a dark figure staggered in. A huge winged beast followed, snorting smoke.

“Lee!” Hop cried, running over.

Champion Leon shivered, arms wrapping around himself. His Charizard shook ice from his wings, growling at the open door. The stationmaster closed it before fetching a thick blanket, tossing it over the Champion’s shoulders. Leon opened his shaking arms as Hop embraced him.

“You feel like an icicle!” Hop complained, not letting go.

“What are you doing here? Prof. Magnolia said you weren’t getting here until the storm was past,” Solstice said.

“When I heard…Hop was missing…I told the chairman…that I was going…” Leon said, teeth chattering.

Leon took a seat, Hop crushed close to him. Solstice sat on his other side, peeling off her towel to get at his long hair. Charizard settled by them, swinging his tail around so the open flame warmed them all.

“That was stupid, Leon. It’s freezing out. Are you crazy?” Solstice hissed.

“A little,” Leon admitted, shrugging. He held his hands out to his partner’s flame. “Thanks, Charizard. I’m sorry that I had you fly in this.”

 _“Zard.”_ The massive lizard snorted.

Leon smiled. “Seems you guys found some more friends out there.” His golden eyes fell on the trio of Pokémon huddled with Flarey.

“They helped save me. I kind of…crushed their den when I got lost,” Hop admitted.

“Well, seems they like Wooloo and Flarey,” Leon said. “It’s good to see everyone coming together like this.”

Hop perked up. “Oh, yeah! You said you were bringing gifts! You had something for us to do.”

“I thought Solstice wasn’t interested in leaving Postwick?” Leon asked.

“I…I can’t leave mom alone,” Solstice admitted. “But I’m here and if you need help…I’ll give it. What did you need?”

“We can give our mom a call. She can look out for yours,” Hop offered. “We might not be next door anymore, but we’re still the best of buds.”

Solstice nodded. “That’d be nice. I should…probably give her a call, now that I think about it.”

“We should let our parents know that we’re okay. And that I’m here,” Leon admitted.

Leon and Solstice pulled out their Rotom phones. While Leon’s mother was happy to hear that her boys were safe, she gave Leon a rather loud earful about flying in the storm. Solstice’s mother was overjoyed that she was okay but insisted she stay in Wedgehurst until the worst of the storm had passed.

“You all stay safe over there, okay?” Solstice’s mom pleaded.

“We’ll be okay, ma’am,” Leon promised, leaning into the video call’s view. “I’ve got another errand to run fast, but I’ll keep her and my baby brother safe.”

“Not a baby!” Hop complained.

“I’m trusting you,” Solstice’s mother said. “Be safe!”

“We will. Love you, mom,” Solstice said.

“Love you too.”

Solstice relaxed. She felt a lot better once she had contacted her mother.

“Okay, that’s done. Now, what about these gifts you were talking about?” Hop asked, excited. “They’re Pokémon, right? They’ve got to be Pokémon. Lee, you promised! Come on, show us! Show us!”

“Calm down, Hop,” Leon said, smiling. “Yes, they’re Pokémon. But before I give them to you, I should probably explain why I’m giving them to you. It’s…probably really selfish, but I thought I’d try anyway.”

“What is it?” Solstice asked, hesitant.

Leon sighed, fingers digging into his knees. “You guys know that the Gym Challenge…kind of collapsed once the storm hit Galar, right? It’s the same in almost every region. Last week, Chairman Rose managed to get in contact with a few friends over in Unova. They managed to get their league up and running again. We thought maybe…we’d try the same. Unova got it to work and we found some websites saying Johto is getting theirs back in order too.”

“Wait! You mean we can be trainers? We can do the challenge?” Hop asked, eyes shining.

“That’s the hope, Hop,” Leon said. “The problem is…”

“Who will do it in this weather?” Solstice answered, looking away. “It’s dangerous. Even the wild Pokémon don’t go out much. You won’t be able to train, and you can forget trainer battles. You’ll be lucky to find anyone looking for a fight outdoors. You’ll be under-leveled the whole way and the Gym Leaders won’t be able to help you stay on par with them.”

Leon nodded. “Yeah, that. And a lot more. I keep hearing that the storm is causing Pokémon to migrate all around the world in mass. A lot of foreign Pokémon never seen in Galar are popping up in the Wild Areas. They’ll be displaced and desperate.”

“Even more dangerous. The Wild Area is already frightening because of the wide range of levels for the Pokémon living there,” Solstice said. “Now that’ll just get worse.”

“Not only that. I’ve heard a lot of people are seeing strange Pokémon from way up north, beyond Galar. It’s getting rather crazy out there. This storm is causing a lot of stuff to appear that some of us have never heard or seen before,” Leon said. “But hopefully, that’ll add to the appeal. Without the Gym Challenge, we’ll all just be snowed in forever. We have to do something, however minor.”

“And what if the worst happens?” Solstice asked, stroking Flarey’s fur.

“The worst?” Hop repeated.

“This weather is dangerous. Hop, you could’ve frozen to death on Route 1 if I hadn’t found you,” Solstice said. “What if that happens to a trainer out there? What will the League do then? Can they afford to ask people to risk their lives like this?”

Leon sighed. “Those are…some of the questions I asked. Chairman Rose said that precautions and safety measures will be taken. Prof. Magnolia is offering all the help she can, too. All of these changes in our biodiversity are things she wants to document and Sonia is only one person.”

“So they find the risk negligible,” Solstice muttered.

“I don’t know about negligible, but they find the reward worth more,” Leon said, pulling three Poké Balls from his belt. “Chairman Rose is pushing me for a lot lately. I’m trying not to let him do that, but I can only do so much by myself. I’m not here because he asked me to. I’m here because I wanted my first requests to be with two people I grew up with, people I know could handle this.”

“Hop almost died. And I’ve already lost somebody to this storm,” Solstice said harshly.

“I know. Like I said, it’s pretty selfish of me.” Leon looked over the red and white spheres. “But I don’t know what else to do, who to turn to. You guys have always been here for me.”

“I’ll do it! You know I will!” Hop declared.

Leon smiled. “Thanks, Hop, but I’m not letting you go alone. I’d feel better with a buddy system, at least until we know if this even works.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard out of you all day,” Solstice admitted.

“Will you go with him, Solstice? I know about your mom. I’m sure ours will look out for her,” Leon said, almost pleading.

Solstice swallowed, looking away. “I…”

_“Vee!”_

Flarey rested a paw on her knee. Nickit and the two Rookidee bounded over, chirping and chattering. Hop’s Wooloo nuzzled her calf with a purr.

“…I should tell mom first. So that she knows.”

Solstice got up, gently shooing the Pokémon away. Then she crossed the station, leaving her friends behind. Flarey watched but did not follow her.

Her phone call was answered almost immediately.

“Hello? Oh, Solstice! Are you okay? What’s wrong?” her mother asked.

Solstice stared at the phone. “Leon…wants me to try the Gym Challenge with Hop.”

“I thought that was dismantled from the storm. What happened?”

“Chairman Rose suggested it. I guess other regions are adapting enough to restart theirs,” Solstice explained. “Leon says it’s a buddy system until they know how well it works, so if I join, I’d be with Hop. Leon has Pokémon for us.”

“I thought you weren’t going to try?”

“I…” Solstice lowered her head. “I don’t want you alone, so I wasn’t. After dad…”

“Oh, honey. That’s not your fault. And don’t you worry about me. Hop’s dad is over here, clearing the snow along the street. I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure? I can go home. I ca—”

“Solstice, you’ve been dreaming of being a trainer since you were four. It’s what you’ve wanted your whole life.”

“Not like this. Not in this storm. This is dangerous. I could…”

“Do you have your camping set?”

“Yes.”

“Extra clothes? Food? That old cooking pot? Sleeping bag?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. I have everything in my trunk. You know I do. That’s what dad taught me.”

“And you have Flarey. I think you should try, honey.”

“But…” Solstice hesitated.

“If you decide it isn’t worth it, you can come home. Postwick will always accept you. And I will always love you. Nothing will change that.”

“...Okay,” Solstice said, nodding. Trying not to cry. “I’ll try. I’ll call as much as I can, so you know where I am. And if I don’t call…”

“I’ll scream Leon’s ear off. I know.” Her mother chuckled. “Or should I scream at Chairman Rose?”

“Probably the chairman,” Solstice admitted. “Okay then. I’m gonna go. I’ll call…eventually.”

“You go get them, honey. I believe in you. And I love you.”

“I love you too, mom. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Solstice lowered her Rotom phone once the call ended. She headed back to Leon and Hop. Flarey yipped, leaping around her as she sat down. She knew that everyone was watching her.

“Well?” Hop prompted.

Solstice looked at him and smiled. “Okay, I’ll go.”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Hop was up and running, whooping and hollering through the empty station.

Leon smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. I’m sorry to force this on you so suddenly.”

“Just show me what Pokémon you’re passing us. And…one more thing.” Solstice pushed away her fear. This was necessary to her. “Do you have a Fire Stone? Or know where I can get one relatively fast and cheap?”

“For Flarey?” Leon guessed. “I don’t have one, but I think you can find them in the Motostoke Wild Area, on the Hammerlocke side. That’s basically your next stop after this place. It shouldn’t be hard to find one.”

“In this snow?” Solstice rolled her eyes.

Leon stood up. “Hop, get over here! It’s time that you guys met your potential partners.”

Hop quickly darted back to them, excited. Leon smiled, making sure to put on his classic Charizard victory pose. Then he opened the trio of Poké Balls.

Three Pokémon emerged in beams of white light. The first was a white rabbit with red and yellow tips to its limbs and a Band-Aid marking across its nose. The second was a green and brown monkey with a stick in its hands. The third was a blue lizard with a tall yellow fin on its head.

“Awww! They’re so cute! These are seriously for us?” Hop asked.

“Pick one. I’ll take the third myself. I think I’m up for a new challenge,” Leon said. “These guys are Scorbunny, Grookey, and Sobble. The three starter Pokémon of the Galar region.”

“Solstice, you go first. I can handle any of these guys, since I have Wooloo already,” Hop encouraged.

Solstice crouched down, tucking some hair behind her ear. Then she smiled, reaching out to touch the lizard. It shrank back at first before leaning in, nudging her hand.

“I think this guy’s the one, especially since I’ll have a Flareon soon,” she said, picking up the lizard.

“Even though I have Wooloo to keep me warm, I think I’ll take Scorbunny. He looks so cute!” Hop declared. “Come here, buddy!”

“Then I guess that leaves me with Grookey. Charizard will treat you well,” Leon promised, patting the monkey on the head. “Prof. Magnolia wanted to see any new trainers immediately, so we’ll be leaving Wedgehurst to the north and detouring to her house along Route 2. Sonia should be over there with her.”

“She isn’t at the lab?” Solstice asked.

“You’ll see when we go outside. A lot of Wedgehurst is snowed in really badly,” Hop said. “I don’t blame her for ditching the lab. And I wouldn’t want Prof. Magnolia to be alone, even if she has her husband there.”

“Looks like the wind’s dying down,” the stationmaster called. “If you go fast, you might beat the next burst of snow.”

“Perfect!” Leon grinned, getting up. “Then let’s go. The faster we get going, the sooner we get there.”

“I’m game!” Hop declared, leaping from foot to foot.

Solstice brushed off her pants, getting up. “Let’s do it. But fast and careful.”

“What are we going to do about them?” Hop asked, indicating the trio of wild Pokémon.

“Bring them with you!” Leon suggested. “They seem pretty attached to your health, so why not?”

“Nickit seems to like Flarey and that Rookidee likes your hat, so you take them, Solstice,” Hop said. “I’ll take the other Rookidee. I’m at an advantage already, having so much training with Wooloo. You’ll need every edge you can get.”

“Thanks,” Solstice said sarcastically. “Just don’t complain when I wipe the floor with you.”

“Oh! Those are fighting words!”

“Easy, little bro,” Leon said, clapping a hand on Hop’s shoulder. “You two have to work together, remember? Try not to fight too much.”

“We’re not fighting! This is rival behavior, which is fine!” Hop said. “Right, Solstice?”

“We’re fine. But I _could_ wipe the floor with him,” Solstice teased.

“You!” Hop bristled.

Solstice smiled, turning to look at her team. Flarey chirped happily, tail wagging in joy. She crouched, watching Sobble and the duo bound over.

“I guess you guys are with me,” she said, scratching Nickit under the chin. “Let’s give you guys some names. How about…Mer for Sobble, Corvus for Rookidee, and Snitch for Nickit?”

“Here are some Poké Balls,” Leon said, handing them both a pouch bulging with the shrunken spheres. “You should use some on your new friends, Solstice.”

Solstice nodded, pulling out two. Corvus and Snitch didn’t complain as they were captured. Hop did the same to his new Rookidee.

“Okay, let’s get going to Prof. Magnolia’s! Then we can head to Motostoke!” Hop declared, excited.

“Is the weather still holding?” Leon asked, looking to the stationmaster.

“Looks like it. It won’t last long, though.”

“Then let’s go,” Leon said. “Take a nice, long rest, Charizard. We’ll be at the professor’s soon.”

Charizard had no complaints as he was returned to his Poké Ball.

The stationmaster pulled open the doors, letting them out. The snow and wind had died down, leaving frigid stillness in its wake. Leon ran out, followed by Hop and Solstice. All of their Pokémon were tucked safely in their Poké Balls, even a reluctant Flarey.

Solstice kept glancing at the houses and shops they passed. Everything carried a thick coating of snow and the uphill road was slick with sleet and ice patches. Hop nearly slid back down from the top if Leon hadn’t dragged him up the rest of the way. The stone steps leading down to Route 2 were frosty, threatening to send Solstice slipping into a horrible tumble.

“Kind of spooky, how there are no Pokémon out and about, really,” Hop admitted as they crunched through the snow.

“You only now noticed that?” Solstice asked, hugging herself as they walked.

“Well, aside from going to Wedgehurst whenever Leon came home, I never…really looked,” Hop said awkwardly. “I never went through the grass patches. And Pokémon don’t usually come onto the dirt path on Route 1.”

“It is eerie,” Leon agreed, cape snapping behind him as he walked. “We’re all so used to seeing Pokémon roaming, out and about, and now…it’s like they don’t exist.”

“There are signs. I saw Skowvet tracks near the Slumbering Weald back home,” Solstice said. “The Pokémon are there. They’re just…”

“Hiding, like us,” Leon finished for her. “Hopefully the sight of trainers journeying through will tempt them out again.”

Solstice frowned. “Who all have you guys recruited for this so far?”

“Not many,” Leon admitted. “You two are who I brought in. The chairman said he had a volunteer. Last I heard, Spikemuth Gym put someone forth too.”

Solstice stopped in her tracks. “Four people? And this idea was already okayed?”

“The Gym Leaders are scouting their cities,” Leon said in defense, but the way he hunched made Solstice worry. “So Piers is the only one who found someone. There will be others!”

“But you can only name four. Four people in a region of thousands!” Solstice argued.

“Guys, can we save the shouting match for later?” Hop asked, shivering as he pushed past his brother. “I’m losing feeling in my fingers and my ears kill.”

Leon looked between them in guilt. He unhooked his frosted cape, wrapping it around Hop. “You need a thicker coat.”

“I’ll get one in Motostoke,” Hop promised, giving a lopsided smile. “This will work. Just watch. You’re the Champion. You can do anything. And if you can, I can too.”

Solstice watched as the brothers marched on. Doubt hit her hard. Why did she agree to this before checking? There couldn’t seriously just be four people in this whole challenge. There couldn’t be…

She took a deep breath, watching the cloud erupt from her lips. Then she marched after the brothers, trying to catch up in the thick snow.

Until the snow heaved from under her boot, sending her crashing backward. Her shriek made the boys spin in alarm. Solstice scrambled back in shock as the creature shook snow from its scales, dark eyes falling to her.

 _“Saaaan,”_ the tiny crocodile hissed, dark eyes narrowed.

“What’s that thing?” Hop yelped.

Leon lifted his Rotom Phone. “PokeDex, help me out.”

**“Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. A Unova native. They live buried in the desert, where the sand keeps their body temperature from dropping. Their eyes are shielded by a dark membrane. It is not a good hunter, so its primary food is the collapsed bodies of those who have succumbed to the desert heat. Its favorite food is Trapinch.”**

“This must be one of those foreign Pokémon that you mentioned,” Hop said, excited.

“Less being excited! More helping me!” Solstice shouted, pulling a Poké Ball from her belt. “Desert, so it must be a Ground-type. Mer, you’re up!”

“Oh, yeah! Scorbunny, get in there!” Hop called, sending out the yellow rabbit.

The Sandile hissed, whipping around. The snow seemed to slow it down. Mer shivered with fear before pouncing on its back, smacking away with Pound. Scorbunny quickly joined, holding on as the tiny crocodile spun in circles to try throwing them off.

Its teeth finally caught Mer’s tail, yanking him off. The blue lizard yelped as he was tossed into a snow bank. Scorbunny redoubled his efforts, stamping his feet heavily on the crocodile’s skull.

“Mer! Hang on, I’m here!” Solstice plunged into the snow, trying to dig out her friend. Sobble wailed as she found him. “Shhh! It’s okay. I’m here.” She hugged him close. “You’re freezing…”

“Scorbunny!” Hop cried as his starter was finally flung away.

“Grookey, help them out!” Leon ordered, sending the monkey out.

Solstice stared as the grass monkey delivered a few smacks to the crocodile with his stick, finally defeating it. The crocodile slumped in the snow, unconscious. Grookey hopped around in victory.

“That was so cool!” Hop declared, Scorbunny in his arms. “That’s our Champion for you!”

“Less celebrating. We’re almost there,” Leon said, returning Grookey. “Keep your eyes peeled. There might be more here than just that Sandile.”

Solstice hugged Sobble close to her chest, unzipping her coat briefly to tuck him between her hoodie and coat. Then she jogged after Leon and Hop, who mimicked her with Scorbunny. They stuck close together.

Leon bit his tongue as the snow in front of them lifted, a green tusked Pokémon emerging with a growl.

**“Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. A Unova native. They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. The tusks have a tendency to break but each time they grow back, they’re harder and sturdier. They mark their territory by leaving gashes in trees with their tusks.”**

“You two go on ahead. I’ll deal with this,” Leon said. “It’s a Dragon-type, so none of your Pokémon can handle it.”

“Does it have Dragon Rage? We can take it if it doesn’t,” Hop argued.

“I don’t care. Get going. Get to Prof. Magnolia’s,” Leon urged. “We don’t have time to play around!”

“Hop, he’s right. Let’s go,” Solstice said, grabbing her friend’s arm.

Hop would’ve stood his ground if not for the ice underfoot. Solstice dragged him along as they fled further down the route. The bright purple of the professor’s house loomed ahead, around the bend and near the lake. It was frozen over thickly, though she could see thin spots. Perhaps Prof. Magnolia’s husband’s attempts at fishing?

“Look out!” Hop cried, yanking them both to a stop.

The snow erupted in front of them, much larger than the last two times. Solstice backed away, afraid. Suddenly the Axew looked so much nicer than these two. A blue and yellow hound with a high-arching back, like a giant lightning bolt. A purple wasp-like dragon with a long silver stinger.

The hound lunged, jaws snapping. Hop and Solstice split up immediately, scrambling through the snow to escape. Where the hound was slowed, the dragon flew overhead before dive-bombing them. Solstice flung herself to the side as its stinger stabbed the ground, punching through the ice and even the stones beneath like they were paper.

 _“Nag!”_ it shrieked, flapping its great wings to try freeing itself.

 _“Manec!”_ the hound barked, leaping over the snow to pin Hop down. Electricity danced across its high back.

“Get off!” Hop shouted, shoving at the snapping teeth to keep it from his face. “Leon!”

“Yamper, Spark!”

Electricity exploded, ramming into the hound. It jumped away, leaving Hop to roll to safety. Solstice seized his arm, fleeing toward the voice. A tiny yellow and green corgi stood before them, growling.

“Sonia!” Hop cried, overjoyed.

“Again, Yamper! Hurry, you two. Get to the house. They don’t seem to like getting close,” Sonia ordered, tugging her coat collar tighter.

“Thank you,” Solstice said, stumbling past her as she dragged Hop to the house.

Prof. Magnolia had the door open, her husband’s arms full of blankets as the pair threw themselves inside. Solstice could hear the dragon’s screeching and the hound howling as they were hit again and again by Sonia’s Yamper. The door slammed shut as Sonia raced inside, her pup in her arms.

“Where’s Leon?” Sonia asked.

“Fighting…an Axew,” Solstice replied, falling to her knees on the carpet.

“He’ll have his hands full with those two when he gets here,” Prof. Magnolia said, easing aside her curtain. “They crossed the lake a few days ago. They’re weak and easily beaten, but they’re a nuisance nonetheless. Megas and Ultra Beasts. I never thought I’d see either, let alone working together like that.”

“Megas? Ultra Beasts?” Hop repeated, lost.

“In Kalos, they discovered the means to evolve certain Pokémon beyond their final evolution to achieve temporary stronger forms. Almost like when we Gigantamax our Pokémon here in Galar,” Prof. Magnolia explained, taking a seat. “And in Alola, certain creatures from an alternate dimension have crossed over into our world through the use of something called an Ultra Wormhole. They are Ultra Beasts, not quite Pokémon but there is no other classification for them beyond that.”

“Wow. And we saw both just now?” Hop asked, amazed.

“And they almost killed us,” Solstice pointed out.

“They are very displaced and upset,” Prof. Magnolia said sadly. “The poor things have no idea how far from home they are.”

“Why don’t you catch them? For study? I’ve never heard of this stuff before,” Hop asked, curious.

“I barely understand Dynamax and Gigantamax, boy. Now you expect me to pour through the studies of at least two other regions’ mysterious phenomenon. This old woman can only do so much,” Prof. Magnolia said, amused. “Now, if Sonia chooses to pursue such studies, I won’t complain…”

A sharp rapping on the door gave Sonia the escape she needed. She peeked through the peephole before flinging the door open, tugging Leon inside. He was covered in snow.

“What happened?” Hop asked, darting to him.

“Got ambushed by those two Pokémon outside,” Leon explained, rubbing his arms to warm them. “Charizard drove them off, but I doubt they’re gone. I’ve never seen such things except in online news articles. A Mega and an Ultra Beast…”

“This is why we don’t split up,” Solstice said. “We ran into even bigger trouble once we left you behind.”

“You told us to go, Sol!” Hop protested, looking at Solstice. “I wanted to stay.”

“What’s done is done. You’re right. I should’ve kept you with me,” Leon said. “Are you both okay?”

“I got them both to safety,” Sonia reassured him, petting her Yamper. “Thankfully these foreign Pokémon seem to obey the usual wild behavior of Pokémon. They stay close to the tall grass, or where it once was. They seem nervous to get near human civilization, so they haven’t entered the yard. They won’t get near the stone gate.”

“That’s good. I’d hate to hear that you ran into trouble way out here, professor,” Leon said, relieved.

“We can handle ourselves out here. If anything, those two are keeping any snoops away from us,” Prof. Magnolia joked. “And though I’m not really studying them, I’m learning quite a bit just from observing them.”

“So, you’re endorsing Hop and Solstice for the reopened Gym Challenge?” Sonia guessed.

“Yeah,” Leon said with a nod.

“You know what I’ve said. This is a bad idea. Between the weather and Pokémon like that appearing out of nowhere…” Sonia shook her head. “How many is this now? Four? Five? That can’t be enough for a challenge.”

“I know, but Chairman Rose insisted it is. Endorsements from me, him, and even a Gym Leader…” Leon sighed, rubbing his hands. “I know it’s selfish. Maybe even stupid. But I really want this to happen, to work.”

“And if it doesn’t? This is asking for a lot of risk,” Sonia pointed out. “What if none of them make it?”

Leon looked away. “Then Chairman Rose will have no choice but to close the challenge again and hope for this storm to pass.”

“Or try again in another few months. The man is persistent,” Prof. Magnolia said. “I take it that all challengers will meet in the Motostoke Stadium, as usual? I better give these two their PokeDexes. Keep me updated on the number, okay? I’d rather know where all of these wind up.”

“I will,” Leon promised.

“Give me your Rotom Phones, you two,” Prof. Magnolia requested, hands held out.

Hop and Solstice surrendered their phones, watching the old professor hook them up to her computer. Once the PokeDex was downloaded, she returned both.

“Before, we only ever included the Pokémon specific to our region. But now with this storm and all the migrating, I’ve managed to compile a more complete PokeDex thanks to my friends from around the world. Hopefully this will better prepare you for the things you may encounter out there,” she said.

“Thank you,” Solstice said.

“We’ll use these well. I promise,” Hop said, smiling.

“Now then, let me heal your Pokémon too. The poor things look rough,” Prof. Magnolia said.

Solstice and Hop surrendered their starters, as well as their Poké Balls. Leon did the same, as did Sonia with her Yamper. While the professor went about healing them, they all sat at the table with her husband.

“Are you kids really going to be okay out there?” he asked, concerned.

“We’ll be fine. Solstice and I will be together,” Hop said. “She’s my rival, so we’ll keep each other safe and strong. Right, Solstice?”

“…Yeah.” Solstice nodded. She looked at Leon and Sonia. “Are there really only four or five of us?”

“That we publicly know of, yes,” Sonia replied before Leon could. “Chairman Rose endorsed a boy that he took in as a child, someone named Bede. The Spikemuth Gym Leader, Piers, has endorsed his younger sister Marnie. Then there are you two, endorsed by Leon himself. I’ve heard that Kabu is searching hard for someone to endorse. I can only assume that the rest of the Gym Leaders are doing the same…but no names yet.”

“And this was okayed?”

“Apparently,” Sonia confirmed. “Look, I’m in the same boat as you, Solstice. They should’ve tallied up the pool of endorsees before okaying this plan…but they didn’t. Bede and Marnie both plan to go through with this for their endorsers.”

“Will they be buddies? Since Solstice and I are,” Hop pointed out.

“They’ll have to be, unless there are more by the time you hit the Stadium,” Sonia said, fingers drumming on the tabletop. “But I hear Bede is a lone wolf. Marnie might be on her own if he takes off.”

“Wouldn’t that look bad on the League chairman if he did that?” Solstice asked.

“Oh, certainly. The question is, will Bede care? I don’t know,” Sonia replied.

Hop and Solstice looked at each other in concern.

Prof. Magnolia returned, handing back their Poké Balls. “There you are. All better now. So, what’s the verdict?”

“We’re going to Motostoke next! We can make it!” Hop declared.

“How? The trains are down and we don’t have access to the Flying Taxi,” Solstice said. “We’d have to walk north all the way until we hit Motostoke. We’d have to cross the southern portion of the Wild Area.”

“We can do it, Solstice!” Hop encouraged, fired up. “We both have camping gear. And we have our Pokémon! We have food, water, sleeping bags, tents… We’ll be fine!”

“Rather optimistic, isn’t he?” Sonia joked. “But I’m with Solstice again. It’s going to be dangerous. A tent won’t save you from freezing temperatures. And what if you can’t get a fire going?”

“I have Scorbunny. And Solstice will have a Flareon soon,” Hop said. “We’ll be fine!”

“Even Fire-types can freeze in this weather. You’ll need a back-up plan for that,” Prof. Magnolia advised.

“If you go straight north from here, you should hit the Wild Area in a day or two. The Giant’s Seat, if you’re east of the lake, or Rolling Fields if you’re west of it. As long as you keep heading north from there, you can’t miss Motostoke,” Sonia said.

“It’s better than heading back to Wedgehurst and trying to follow the tracks. What do you say, Solstice?” Hop asked. “We can do that. A day or two of north walking. It’ll be easy!”

“I think I’ll go with you,” Sonia admitted. “It’ll be interesting to see how many people are participating. You need to get back to the league, right, Leon?”

“The storm should break again soon. You can fly back,” Prof. Magnolia said. “I think I have a few Ice Heals for your Charizard. We don’t want his wings to freeze up.”

“Thank you,” Leon said. He looked to Sonia. “Let me know when you guys make it.”

“Why don’t you come with us, Lee? We’ll be three times more set with you,” Hop pleaded.

“Unfortunately, the professor is right. I’ve probably already scared Chairman Rose and Raihan. I should get back,” Leon said, head lowered. “I wish I could, though. It’d be like old times, camping under the sky with my Pokémon and my friends…”

“One day.” Sonia patted his arm. “I’ll look out for them. Reception might be spotty but you have my number.”

Leon nodded. His smile was hopeful. “You’ll both be okay. Sonia was one of my rivals during our Gym Challenge. She’ll get you to Motostoke in one piece.”

“Hold on. I have some food we can pass to you kids. A hot meal or three is a must out there in this cold.” The professor’s husband rose, heading to the kitchen.

“We can make lots of hot food,” Hop said, grinning. “It’ll be fun! Like when we’d camp in the backyard when we were kids.”

“If only it was that easy now,” Sonia said, shaking her head. “I have a full cooking kit with me. I can make us some of the latest trendy curries.”

“Curry!” Hop was almost drooling at the thought.

The professor’s husband soon returned, passing them curry packs and various other food. The trio packed these away in their bags. By then, Leon had Charizard ready to fly again.

“If you take off in the yard, that Naganadel shouldn’t chase you,” Prof. Magnolia said. “As for you three, you can hop the fence out back and head north from there. Skirt around the lake. The last thing we need is one of you taking a dip in this weather.”

“Thanks, professor,” Leon said. He looked to his brother, worry in his eyes. “Stay safe. Scorbunny and your Pokémon will do the rest. I’ll see you in Motostoke. If you’re not there in two days max…”

“We’ll be there,” Sonia reassured him.

“We’ll be fine, Lee! Trust us!” Hop encouraged. “We’ll be there before you know it. After all, this is just the starting page of my legend. And no legend has just one page!”

Solstice chuckled, amused by her friend. “We’ll be okay. Like you said, Lee, we have our Pokémon. We’ll make it.”

Leon nodded. “Right. I trust you. Just…be careful.”

“You’re the one that needs to be careful. Those winds are killer, even on a Charizard. I’m surprised that you didn’t get lost in that storm,” Prof. Magnolia said.

“So am I. I just…had a feeling,” Leon said, shrugging. “I don’t always get lost. Just…most of the time.”

“Get going,” Sonia said, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “Call me when you get there, so we know that you made it safe.”

Leon blushed, much to everyone’s amusement.

He stepped out into the wind and snow, Charizard at his side. He waved goodbye, cape snapping behind him as he scaled Charizard’s back. The winged lizard snarled toward the grass, spotting the high-backed shape of the Mega Manectric. Then he launched himself and Leon into the sky, the swirling white swallowing them.

“Is everyone ready?” Sonia asked, shouldering her bag.

“I am!” Hop said, trembling with excitement.

“I hope we are,” Solstice said, tugging her hat a bit lower to better shield her eyes.

“Then we’re off, gran. I’ll call you when we get there,” Sonia said, looking at her grandparents.

“You three stay safe. This is only supposed to get worse,” Prof. Magnolia warned, squeezing her cane a bit.

Sonia led the way out. Solstice hesitated at the door, gaze falling toward the stone gate. She could see the dragon, Naganadel, fluttering about slowly. Hop tugged her arm, urging her onward.

They circled around the house, past the frozen snow-covered roots of the great tree that grew around the eastern half of the professor’s house. Sonia climbed atop the fence, stomping down the snow beyond. It was up to her knees. Hop followed, waving for Solstice to follow. Solstice tugged her gloves a bit, ensuring her wrists were covered. Then she scaled the short stone wall after them.

“Aren’t there mountains past here?” Hop asked.

“Yeah, but we can scale them quickly. We’ll cross those before stopping for the night,” Sonia said. “Then in the morning, we’ll cross the Wild Area’s southern portion. That’ll get us to Motostoke.”

“How dangerous will it be?” Solstice asked.

“The mountain passes should shelter us from the worst of the winds,” Sonia replied. “Don’t worry. Leon and I crossed through here a lot when we were younger. That train station in front of the Wild Area didn’t always exist.”

“Are you sure you know the way?” Solstice asked.

“It’s been a few years,” Sonia admitted, readjusting her bag’s strap. Then she began to walk, stomping down the snow in front of her. “But unlike Leon, I never got lost once I knew the way. I’ll get us to Motostoke, don’t you worry.”

Solstice nodded. She was nervous about that, but she quietly chose to trust Sonia’s word. She followed after Hop, crunching down what snow she could as they moved.


End file.
